Crannys Snr.
Cranny Snr. is a lodger at The Bleeding Wolf. He works as a jobbing musician to help cover some of the cost of his food and board. Early Life & Education Born on August the 11th of 1817 in Southern England to a large family, Crannys Snr. (strangely enough, he was actually given this name at birth - funny how things work out, huh?) was home schooled by his mother of German origin, spending some of the day working on his father's farmland and the rest being schooled. He shared his small farmhouse with his 7 other siblings, 5 of which were girls and the other 2 boys. His youngest sister, Kezia, died of an unknown illness, something which affected his mother greatly. Rumour is it is what led to her hanging herself in the farm barn, unable to cope with the loss of her child. Schooling stopped immediately, the children instead helping their English father. The ground soon became barren, unable to grow a good crop, Crannys Snr.'s father taking to drinking away the little money they had left over. At the age of 13, he attempted to make a living by working as an errand boy for a local land owner. When this did not work out, he fled to the coast of England, stowing away on a boat crossing the channel with the aim to trace his Mother's roots into Germany. He worked wherever there was a job needed, sleeping wherever he could, eating whatever he could find. He was unable to find his relatives, but was instead taken in by an old German couple, who he helped out by helping clean and run the house. The couple also taught him how to play the piano - badly. He plays whenever he has the chance, enjoying the thrill of the performance. Career He inherited the house under "suspicious" circumstances (nothing was ever proven - honest!), making money from renting out the land and house, buying up other local properties, turning out he was quite a ruthless business man, making a small fortune. He proceeded to become quite wealthy, building, selling and renting more property. He bought out numerous businesses in the local area, driving out people from their land and property, retiring at an early age to a small hamlet in the Bavarian forest, spending money on what he wanted or desired. Personal Life & Interests During his younger years, he made himself a reputation of being a serial womaniser, often using the word "Awesome-eth" and making popular the phrase "This will be legend - wait for it - ary-eth!". Around the age 20, whilst travelling around the countryside, he met a local woman called Ava, with whom he had a brief romance with. Soon after she told him she was pregnant, he fled the area, never speaking to her again. Around his 40th birthday, he discovered that Ava had died at birth, leaving behind his son, who was now around 20 years old. Using his money, he hired investigators to find out where his son was located, with mixed results. He heard rumours that he was working in the village of Wolfendorf, so he set out, attempting to make contact with his long lost son. Crannys Snr. never leaves the house without making sure he is carrying his large gold old-fashioned pocket watch. He is often seen checking the time and muttering under his breath a little like the White Rabbit - but no-one knows what time it is he might be waiting for. His eyesight is failing now as he grows older and he wears glasses, having an unnerving habit of peering over them at people. He also smokes cigars, a nasty habit which is not appreciated by the barmaids at the Inn, especially Alice. He is very popular with many of the male visitors to the Inn, however, as he is very generous with his cigars. The Cursed Year: 1857 Snr. vanished mysteriously from the village on the night of the 29th April. There were no indications given as to where he went or why. There were signs of some kind of tussle - a broken glass on the floor and clothes strewn around the room, but no sign of Snr. at all. Luckily, Alex the Policeman was lynched on the following night, and when the Mayor's guards investigated his home, they found and rescued Crannys Snr. and the other missing villagers. They returned to the village to general rejoicing. Crannys Snr. selected the Statue of Tivr from the brass bound chest and discovered how to activate it on the 2nd May, managing to cure Jack from the Mountains of the werewolf curse. Category:Villagers: 1857